The present invention pertains generally to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the new and useful invention claimed in this document pertains to a super-chilled air induction system for reducing air temperature in an air-fuel mixture during operation of an internal combustion engine. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for increasing both horsepower and torque produced by an internal combustion engine.
Motor vehicle engine power may be increased by providing a denser than normal air-fuel mixture to the cylinders. Denser than normal air-fuel mixtures are more explosive when ignited, resulting in increased power. To address consumer demand for greater engine power, particularly in internal combustion engines, turbo-chargers and superchargers were developed. An object of both turbo-chargers and superchargers is to increase air pressure of the air-fuel mixture before the air-fuel mixture enters the cylinders of an internal combustion engine. To increase air pressure, turbo-chargers and superchargers compress intake air. As is well known, the laws of thermodynamics indicate that increased pressure may induce increased heat in the air-fuel mixture. However, as also is known, a cool air-fuel mixture is more explosive because the component molecules of cooler than normal air for the air-fuel mixtures are denser than comparatively warmer air-fuel mixtures; the more explosive the air-fuel mixture, the greater the resultant power.
Accordingly, to enhance power from an engine it is desirable to cool intake air, whether processed by a turbo-chargers, supercharger, or other devices, before the pressurized air is delivered to the point of ignition. The term xe2x80x9cpoint of ignitionxe2x80x9d as used in this document contemplates the ignition of air in a cylinder after air has been admitted through an intake manifold and ultimately delivered to the cylinder. A variety of heat exchangers has been developed to assist in lowering air intake temperatures, including radiators in water-cooled engines, oil or oil bath coolers, intercoolers, and as indicated, turbo-chargers and superchargers. As used in this document, the term xe2x80x9cheat exchangerxe2x80x9d means at least a device in which heat transfer takes place between two or more fluids that are at different temperatures. Traditional heat exchangers transfer heat from a liquid coolant to the atmosphere; intercoolers, however, may also use a gas as the liquid, such as air, as a cooling medium. Peripheral power-increasing advantages may also accrue by use of intercoolers, including comparatively higher compression ratios and more aggressive spark timing.
What has been lacking, however, until the present invention, and what the industry long has sought, is a device that optimizes the temperature of an air-fuel mixture at the point of ignition so as to produce maximum power from an air-fuel,charge.
In prior approaches, various means for cooling air for an air-fuel mixture have been used or suggested. As indicated, intercoolers have been suggested. However, intercoolers presently available consistently produce neither predictable temperature decreases nor predictable temperatures of a given air-fuel mixture. The amount of cooling provided by intercoolers is dependent on the size of the intercooler, ambient temperature, and similar considerations. As is known, the capacity of any heat pump is strongly dependent on outside air temperature.
In addition, limitations are evident in prior engine air cooling apparatus using thermoelectric devices to cool air. In addition, limitations are evident in prior engine air cooling apparatus using thermoelectric devices to cool air for an air-fuel mixture. Limitations of prior efforts to use thermoelectric devices to cool intake air include requirements to combine thermoelectric devices in devices that also require additional coolants, such as anti-freeze fluids, to be present in the apparatus.
In addition, earlier efforts to cool air for use in an air-fuel charges are limited by the absence of insulation to prevent and control loss of low temperature prior to infusion of the cooled air to the point of ignition.
Therefore, a previously unaddressed need exists in the industry for a new, useful and improved super-chilled air induction system, and method for manufacturing a super-chilled air induction system, that is capable of delivering on demand optimally cooled air-fuel mixtures for greater power. Particularly, there is a significant need for a super-chilled air induction system that produces optimal temperature of an air-fuel mixture at the point of ignition so as to produce maximum power and torque from an air-fuel charge.
Given conventional solutions for attempting to solve problems associated with apparatus for cooling air-fuel mixtures in motor vehicle engines, it would be desirable, and of considerable advantage, to provide a super-chilled air induction system that delivers optimally cooled air-fuel mixtures to achieve increased power.
The super-chilled air induction system of the present invention provides numerous advantages over existing apparatus, advantages highly desired by the industry. At least one advantage of the present invention is that it uses high-powered thermoelectric cooling devices to help assure delivery of cool air to the intake manifold or manifolds.
Another advantage of the present super-chilled air induction apparatus and system is the use of low thermal resistance heat sinks to assist in dissipating heat from the apparatus and system.
Yet another advantage of the present invention derives from the fact that the apparatus is enclosed to minimize temperature increases and maintain cold air temperature.
Still another advantage of the invention arises from the insulation provided to further reduce heat loss of the cooled air by heat prior to delivery of the cooled air to the point of ignition.
The super-chilled air induction system also includes components, including a valve, that contribute to controlling both the temperature of air, and the flow of cooled air from the apparatus to the point of ignition, allowing delivery of the coldest air temperature possible at the desired point in time.
The present invention also has the advantage of providing an enclosure in the form of a cover, or enclosure, for the apparatus that is formed to direct air through the apparatus and system to contribute to cooling the operating elements of the invention.
Another advantage of the present invention is its ability to cool air below ambient temperatures without using ice, ice water, antifreeze, or other substances currently required in connection with other apparatus seeking to achieve cooled air for an air-fuel mixture.
The present invention also has the advantage of providing an insulated envelope mounted within a spacing void provided to preserve the temperature of the cooled air from cooling through use of the cooled air at the point of ignition.
Another advantage of the present invention derives from the proper configuration of the thermoelectric devices on the apparatus to avoid converting the thermoelectric devices into heating devices rather than cooling devices.
Still another advantage of the super-chilled air induction system is that it may deployed in any motor vehicle engine, whether naturally aspirated, turbo-charged, supercharged, or otherwise configured to cool air before directing the air to a point of ignition in the engine.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is a super-chilled air induction system, and method for manufacturing a super-chilled air induction system, that respectively are easy to use and to practice, and are cost effective for their intended purposes.
These and other advantages are achieved in the present invention by providing a super-chilled air induction apparatus that includes a thermoelectric cooling device. The thermoelectric cooling device includes a housing, formed with a passage through which air passes, and in which fins may be inserted. Thermoelectric coolers are mounted on the housing, and operably connected to a temperature gauge and a controller that allows a user to control admission of air through the apparatus. A valve is provided for regulating air flow in and through the apparatus. An insulator surrounds at least the thermoelectric cooling device. A heat sink is positioned adjacent the housing to dissipate undesirable heat, and an enclosure is mounted on the apparatus to direct air across the apparatus. The apparatus can be connected to pipes that direct air through the apparatus.
It will become apparent to one skilled in the art that the claimed subject matter as a whole, including the structure of the apparatus, and the cooperation of the elements of the apparatus, combine to result in the unexpected advantages and utilities of the present invention. The advantages and objects of the present invention, and features of such a super-chilled air induction system, will become apparent to those skilled in the art when read in conjunction with the accompanying description, drawing figures, and appended claims.
The foregoing has outlined broadly the more important features of the invention to better understand the detailed description that follows, and to better understand the contribution of the present invention to the art. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the conception on which this disclosure is based readily may be used as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the purposes of the present invention. The claims, therefore, include such equivalent constructions to the extent the equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Further, the abstract associated with this disclosure is neither intended to define the invention, which is measured by the claims, nor intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.